Mario Van Peebles
Mario Van Peebles is an episode director for ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Mario "Chip"https://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-116731500.html Cain Van Peebles is an American screen director and actor. He was born Mario Cain Van Peebles in Mexico City, Mexico, the son of writer, director and actor Melvin Van Peebles and German actress and photographer Maria Marx.http://www.filmreference.com/film/59/Mario-VAN-Peebles.html He graduated from Saint Thomas More School in Connecticut in 1974 and from Columbia University in 1978 with a bachelor's degree in economics. Van Peebles played the lead in the short-lived detective show Sonny Spoon. The show ran for two brief seasons, both of which aired in 1988, before being canceled. He directed several episodes of the show as well as episodes of 21 Jump Street. Van Peebles also directed Malcolm Takes a Shot '', a CBS Schoolbreak Special about an aspiring high-school basketball star whose obstacles include epilepsy and his own arrogance. Van Peebles appeared in the special in a cameo, as Malcolm's doctor. He made his feature film directorial debut in 1991 with ''New Jack City ''. This was followed by ''Posse '' in 1993, ''Panther in 1995 and Love Kills in 1998. In that period he also co-directed Gang in Blue with his father. His 2004 biopic BAADASSSSS! '' describes the making of his father's seminal film, ''Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song. He directed the film, and also portrayed his father in the lead role. Van Peebles guest-starred on the television show Damages, as Agent Harrison. Van Peebles was first brought on to the FX series to direct a few Season 1 episodes, and was then cast in a small role as an agent. He appeared in eleven episodes. Filmography Actor (film) *''Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song'' (1971) *''Exterminator 2'' (1984) *''The Cotton Club'' (1984) (cameo) *''South Bronx Heroes'' (1985) *''Children of the Night'' (1985) *''Rappin''' (1985) *''Delivery Boys'' (1985) *''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) *''Last Resort'' (1986) *''Hotshot'' (1987) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''Identity Crisis'' (1989) *''Blue Bayou'' (1990) *''New Jack City'' (1991) *''Full Eclipse'' (1992) *''Stomping at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Posse (1993 film)|Posse'' (1993) *''Highlander: The Final Dimension'' (1994) *''Gunmen'' (1994) *''Panther'' (1995) *'Solo'' (1996)'' *''Riot'' (1997) *''Stag'' (1997) *''Gang in Blue'' (1997) *''Los Locos'' (1997) *''Killers in the House'' (1998) *''Mama Flora's Family'' (1998) *''Love Kills'' (1998) *''Raw Nerve'' (1999) *''Judgment Day'' (1999) *''Blowback'' (2000) *''Ali (movie)|Ali'' (2001) *''10,000 Black Men Named George'' (2002) *''The Hebrew Hammer'' (2003) *''BAADASSSSS!'' (2003) *''Crown Heights'' (2004) *''Carlito's Way: Rise to Power'' (2005) *''Hard Luck'' (2006) *''Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright'' (2010) *''All Things Fall Apart'' (2011) *''We the Party'' (2012) *''American Warships'' (2012) *''Red Sky'' (2014) *''Mantervention'' (2014) *''Drumline: A New Beat'' (2014) Actor (TV) *''One Life to Live'' (1982–1983) *''The Cosby Show'' (1985) *''L.A. Law'' (1986) *''The Facts of Life Down Under'' (1987) *''Sonny Spoon'' (1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1989–1990) *''A Triumph of the Heart: The Ricky Bell Story'' (1991) *''In the Line of Duty: Street War'' (1992) *''In Living Color'' (1993) *''Living Single'' (1995) *''Riot'' (1997, co-starred with Luke Perry) *The Outer Limits'' (1997)'' *''Rude Awakening'' (2000–2001) *''10,000 Black Men Named George'' (2002) *''44 Minutes: The North Hollywood Shoot-Out'' (2003) *''L.A Riots 29 April 1992'' (2004) *''Law & Order'' (2007) *''All My Children'' (2008–2009) *''Damages'' (2007–2009) *''Mario's Green House'' (2009) *''House Houses'' (2009) *''Hellcats'' (2011) *''The Game'' (2011) *''The Finder'' (2012) *''American Warships'' (2012) *''Nashville'' (2014) *''Bloodline'' (2017) Director *''21 Jump Street'' (1989–1990) *''New Jack City'' (1991) *''Posse'' (1993) *''Panther'' (1995) *''Gang in Blue'' (1996) *''Love Kills'' (1998) *''BAADASSSSS!'' (2003) *''Hard Luck'' (2006) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2008) Season 1, episode 10: "Better Half" *''Law & Order'' (2008) Season 19, episode 6: "Sweetie" *''Damages'' (2008) *''Lost'' (2010) Season 6, episode 7: "Dr. Linus" *''Redemption Road'' (2010) *''Boss (TV series)|Boss'' (2011) Season 1, episodes 3, 6, 8; Season 2, episodes 6, 9 *''All Things Fall Apart'' (2011) *''We The Party'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2013) Season 10, episode 16: "Detour" *''Monday Mornings'' (2013) *''Zero Hour'' (2013) *''Nashville'' (2013) Season 2 episode 7: "She's Got You" *''Once Upon a Time'' (2014) Season 3, episode 16; Season 4, episodes 6, 10 *''Red Sky'' (2014) *''Empire'' (2015) Season 1, episode 11: "Die But Once" *''The Last Ship'' (2015) Season 2, episode 10: "Friendly Fire" *''USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage'' (2016) *''Roots'' (2016) *''Bloodline'' (2017) Actor (stage) *''Waltz of the Stork'' (1982) Credits Director External links * * * References Category:Directors